Oh Death
by Axel-Estan
Summary: AU Dream-bubblestuck Meulin and Kurloz in a dream-bubble together. Warnings: Gore, hinted parings if you think about it. I think its worth the read. R&R please. (Let me know if you guys like this kind of stuff, I'll give you more and accept requests. even Anons can ask for requests.)


AN: Inspired by this song on youtube, stupid FF won't let me post the whole thing: watch?v=SXpnI52cLE

Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck, the song linked, nor do I make any profit from this.

EDITED: Saw some mistakes and a few things that needed re-worded. sorry. ^^;;

* * *

_**Mmmmhhmmmm~**  
_

_Oh Death_

_Oh Death _

_Oh Death_

_Won't you spare me over another year?_

_**Mmmmhhhmmmmm~**  
_

Meulin sang softly, deaf to her hauntingly beautiful voice. She followed her ex-Matesprit through the halls, this strange dream bubble filled with so many blasphemous trolls. They all looked at her and Kurloz, their eyes filled with loathing that they were somehow intruding. The tall purple-blood kept his ex-Matesprit behind him, keeping her safe by keeping her close to him.

Kurloz pulled his clubs from his strife specibus, cracking open the skull of the first troll to come near her. His brown blood splattered across his face, a single drop landing on Meulin's cheek. Kurloz turned to her, wiping the blood away.

_But what is this, that I cant see_,

_With ice cold hands taking hold of me_

A large blue-blood ran at Kurloz, Who turned around lightning-fast and cracked the blue-blood's sternum with a single blow to the chest. The blue-blood crumpled, blood dripping from his mouth as Kurloz took Meulin's hand, helping her step over the dying troll. He hummed softly, making a sign with his hand to tell her to keep singing.

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, _

_who will have mercy on your soul_

A foolish rust-blood tried to attack Meulin instead of Kurloz, attempting to use her psychic powers to throw the Olive-blood into a wall to quiet her. Kurloz threw his club, striking the girl between her eyes and sending her flying backward into the wall, her head exploding on impact.

_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,_

Meulin chanted, not even noticing the blood that rained down on her as Kurloz kept killing the trolls gathered in the room. A purple blood was on his knees, offering the rings on his hands for his life, blabbering about treasure and wealth of all kinds.

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold_

_Nothing satisfies me but your soul_

Kurloz used his claws to tear out the pathetic troll's throat, his sewn lips twisted into a great big smile. He hummed louder, Meulin stepping further into the round room. There were only three trolls still alive in the room.

_Oh, Death,_

A mutant-blood was sobbing, cradling the broken body of a Highblood that looked so much like Kurloz it stunned Meulin for a moment. Kurloz went to her, touching her shoulder gently. She took a breath and continued singing.

_Well I am Death, none can excel,_

_I'll open the door to heaven or hell._

A teal-blood with red glasses stood, drawing her sword-cane and facing off with Kurloz. The girl landed a single strike, slashing open Kurloz's chest before he shattered her arm, then her skull to silence her screams. The Cerulean-blooded girl flew at Kurloz a moment after, her eyes filled with malice but Kurloz just sidestepped the girl, bringing his club down on her spine, snapping it in half at the middle of her back. She screamed and the mutant-blood shuddered, Kurloz crushing her throat and the girl let out a pathetic gurgling sound as the life began to fade from her eyes.

_Oh, Death, оh Death,_

The mutant-blood looked at the dead trolls, bright red tears streaking down his face as Kurloz advanced on him. He sniffled slightly, Bowing his head in defeat. The mutant seemed resigned to his fate, dropping his sickles and kneeling in front of Kurloz. "Make it quick," The boy said, and Kurloz nodded. The Highblood raised his rainbow splattered club high over his head, smiling and humming.

_**"Mmmmmhhmmmmm~"**_

The last think Karkat heard was the soft, broken voice of the beautiful girl in green singing as he faded from consciousness. His eyes slid closed, bright red blood seeping from his head-wound to mix with the rainbow of color splattered around the room.

_My name is Death and the end is here..._


End file.
